Arturo Fett
"I heard he almost took out the big man himself, using only his fists." "Yeah, but atleast he came to his senses and let him go. Didn't know what he was gettin' into, I guess." "But, what if . . . he DID know . . ." An exchange between two Death Watch recruits on the Fett/Vizsla Encounter of 24 BBY. Early Life (49 BBY - 45 BBY) Born at a serious time of chaos, hopelessness had set in as Jaster Mereel's death had been three years passed and still all of Mandalore was in shock. Being the younger cousin of Jango Fett, Arturo's birth did not go unnoticed. Recognized as a miracle by many, Arturo's childhood was a back-and-forth relationship between what his future should be like. Many thought he should go contribute to the True Mandalorians and send his efforts there. Others were consistently making him aware that he should "preserve his talents for more pressing matters." Arturo, only at the age of four, was not about to let his people die knowing that he could've done something about it. Many cousins, even Jango himself, wanted to train young Arturo. All had a different weapon in mind, from Jango's double blasters to the basic Mandalorian assault rifle, but Arturo wanted them all. So, in accordance with the still ever-yet hopelessness roaring throughout Mandalore, Arturo was briefly trained in eight different weapons. At the time, Arturo only knew these talents were used to protect his family, but come his fifth birthday, he would discover something much more severe. Battle of Galidraan (44 BBY) As the Battle of Galidraan had broken out, Arturo was taken from his family just after his fifth birthday to join the efforts. Not knowing what he was getting into, Arturo was all for helping his heros; his mother, of course, disagreed. He said goodbye to his family and traveled to Galidraan. Even though he was trained in assault, Arturo was assigned to help out with strategy in a local hidden cave, planning the True Mandalorians next move, given his great understanding of the subject in school. Arturo was bored at this, and, always being mischievous, snuck off. He was looking for a window to see the battle, and when he found one, Arturo became instantly aware of the very magnitude of War. He saw countless dead body after dead body; most True Mandalorians but still a great number of Death Watch. Just then to his surprise, as well as everyone's, the safe room they were in had been bombed. Arturo sat up from the explosion to see numerous Death Watch soldiers flying away. He dusted the smoke and ash out of his face and wandered off. He saw no survivors of the safe room; only the remaining Mandalorian soldiers battling each other. Quickly, before young Arturo had time to think, a Mandalorian rushed behind him, picked him up, and was carrying him to, well, one can only assume safety. Arturo: "Who . . . who are you?" Mandalorian: "The name's Jango kid. Long time no see, Arturo." Arturo: "Jango! You're alive!" Jango: "Of coure I am, kid. Not gonna leave my aliit behind. Not gonna let Mereel die in vain. Oh, and briikase gote'tuur." Jango set him down in a high cliff and was then off again to battle. Arturo watched the horror of his people dying, as well as the triumph of the True Mandalorians standing over the Death Watch bodies. About fifteen minutes passed when Arturo spotted a Death Watch soldier flying half between the plateau he was on and the ground of Galidraan. He had his sights on what seemed to be an unsuspecting Jango Fett, on the ground locked in combat with two Death Watch recruits. It was clear that Jango was having no trouble with the recruits, but had no idea that a jetpacked soldier was in the air about to fire. Arturo did not know what to do. What could he do, at the young age of five? He did what his Mandalorian instinct told him to do. He looked all around; looking for anything, ANYTHING. He saw in the corner, on the floor, as if dropped, a slim, smooth, black Sniper Rifle. This wasn't a familiar weapon to Arturo, he barely knew how to hold it. But, nevertheless, he picked it up, looked through the scope, and saw the at first blurred, then clear figure flying in his view. The trigger was frozen, it barely moved. He could see that the Death Watch soldier was aiming. Arturo had to save Jango, for all of Mandalore. His finger suddenly grew what seemed like ten times stronger, as he pulled back the trigger. Arturo's mouth swung open in awe. He hit him. He had saved his cousin. His burc'ya. Curiosity Comes Next (46 BBY - 39 BBY) After the defeat of the True Mandalorians, Arturo felt it was his fault for all of what had happened; he felt he could've used that Sniper to do much more, instead of sitting there, stairing in shock. Even though the only people who knew what he'd done were his family and Jango himself, Arturo blamed himself. he wanted to become something more, something memorable. But he needed a start. And he decided to get trained in the best weapon he knew existed: a lightsaber. Both Sides of the Coin (38 BBY - 29 BBY) Arturo knew whether he trained with the Sith Category:Mandalorian Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Male Characters